


Pens

by deadfromfandom



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfromfandom/pseuds/deadfromfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will now always bleed you through a weapon far mightier than the sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pens

I remember the first I saw of you. Eyes and mouth curled up at the corners, devastatingly beautiful, but the wicked glint emanating from your very essence. It made my knees shaky, bow weak. It made me tremble. The knowing in your gaze haunts me still. And I still do not know whether it was the razor sharp points you had at your disposal that I knew could kill me or the emotions pouring through your eyes that made my heart flutter, even in the imminent face of danger. 

Both were fatal.

Of course I could not survive. How could I hope to live through the groups of words littering my thoughts on paper or the quirk your eyebrows made when our line of sight touched or the glances you tried to sneak at me and furtively look away. Yes I saw. I saw before I was blinded by the brilliance of smiles that you directly only toward me and my vision was tinged in the blood that ruined me for all smiles save yours with the crimson lips, all faces but yours with the hidden secrets. Many a times were there that my pen would stritch and the black before me transformed into the vivid red of you. I had no hope. 

You were starting to bleed into the black and white of my life, flowing straight to my heart with scarlet life. It did not matter how much ink I would lay down, it would always dry and I could only see your marks, seeping into every unfilled corner of me. Staining me. My white and black melted away when I was fully consumed in red, driven by your pen, your lips.

I still feel it, the imprints you left on those pages of the book of my life. You stripped me bare only to trace invisible words into my skin, left to have a permanent presence. 

I never thought I could rip out those pages. You are still in my veins, in my scrawled words across empty sheets that will no longer know the pleasure of a color that is not black. We both should have known that I was too set in my ways; it could only be just you or just me, with no variance. A weak shade of pink and eternal black never appealed to you in the least.

Purple is a good color on you, but I will miss the red of you that once covered the black of me. I don’t think you ever could truly see; I will now always bleed you through a weapon far mightier than the sword.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work published on AO3! Yeah! This is just a drabble I wrote a few months ago, and it's published on my LiveJournal as well.


End file.
